


Introduction

by Red_Diamond



Series: 100 Themes Fanfiction Prompts [1]
Category: Gacha Life (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Diamond/pseuds/Red_Diamond
Summary: Diamond introduces Xenos, their oh-so-loving alien of a lover, to Google.





	Introduction

“Introducing… Google!”

 

Xenos raised his eyebrow. Unimpressed. “Seriously? Google? Of all names they could’ve chosen, they went with the most ridiculous-sounding one?” 

 

Diamond shrugged. “Humans are just quirky like that, y’know? But anyway,” they waved their hand, dismissing the topic. “nevermind that! You said you wanted to tried it out, so… go ahead!”

 

The alien looked down at the “laptop” thing placed atop his lap, frowning as he suddenly felt uncertain. “What… what should I do, exactly?”

 

“Oh, it’s easy, actually.” Diamond reached their hand out across the male’s shoulder, and began typing on the keyboard. “See this? All you gotta do is type the keywords of whatever you wanted to search up. It could be a location, food name,  _ someone’s  _ name, history-- anything, honestly!”

 

At that, Xenos lets out a mocking scoff. “Typing? You still uses typing machinery? How awfully ancient.”

 

Diamond rolled their eyes. “Can you not, like, act like an asshole for just an hour?”

 

Xenos quirked up a smile, teasing gleaming in his eyes. “But I thought you like me for my, as you quoted,  _ garbage-personified  _ personality?”

 

Diamond replied with their own brand of smirk, circling their arms around the male’s neck as they pecked a kiss atop his cheek.

 

They laughed softly.

 

“Unfortunately.”


End file.
